MGS1: Twin Snakes
by Lil-Snuff47
Summary: my first fanfic a detailed novelization of my favorite game of all time. I'm a huge fan of the series i'm mixing Twin Snakes' cutscenes with MGS1's so things will be a bit different please R&R!
1. Prolouge

Metal Gear Solid

The Twin Snakes

Prologue

(Told from Snake's POV)

I sat in my cabin smoking favorite brand life wasn't perfect but it was much improved. I was finally free of FOX-HOUND. No more sneaking into heavily guarded bases only to be betrayed and tricked into fighting a huge bipedal tank called Metal Gear. I blew a cloud of smoke up into the air. It was so damn quite in the cabin so I got up and turned on the radio. This was one of those things I had not been able to enjoy in my days as a covert operative. As I turned the radio knob, I heard a footstep outside the door. I growled. I looked at the Five-Seven hand gun that I always kept. I grabbed it quickly, but silently. I moved so swiftly that I heard my hair shift with my shoulders, I had a shoulder length blonde mullet, and a pretty hairy face too. I did not imagine that footstep. I rolled out of the way as a man in full Kevlar armor wielding an M4 kicked in my door. Three more guys armed like him followed up. The man put his barrel to my chest I raised my hands and the bastard put the butt of his rifle into my face everything went black.


	2. Mission Briefing

Chapter 1:

The Mission Briefing

I woke to a nightmare, not only was I naked, I was on a submarine which only pissed me off more. Roy Campbell entered the room letting me know I'd been drafted into one of his stupid ass operations, he didn't even need to say anything to me before I figured that out. "Its been along time Snake" Roy said. I scowled at him "I should have known you were behind this Colonel" "That's know way to treat an old war "buddy"

I never considered him my "buddy" "What do you want from me?" I growled. "I've just invited you here so we could have a talk" he said calmly. This pissed me off "Invited!?" I chocked "That what you call sending armed soldiers after me?" "Sorry if they were a little rough with you. But we've got a serious situation here only you can get us out of it." he said. I wanted him to cut to the chase and stop treating me like I was his bitch. "I'm retired from FOX-HOUND. You're not my commander anymore, and I don't have to take orders from you or anyone else" I said calmly like a parent explaining to his child. "You will take these orders. I know it." Campbell insisted. The only thing I knew was that who ever knocked me out was going to get beaten like Hillbilly's wife. The voice of a woman destroyed my thought process "Excuse me" a sexy English accent interrupted. "Who's this?" I asked rudely. I couldn't stop myself from marveling at the woman's marvelous physique. She had a sexy skin tone too, nice straight brown hair and some big tits with a matching ass; she looked a bit older than me though. Campbell's voice caught my attention again "Dr. Naomi Hunter, she's chief of FOX-HOUND's medical staff and an expert in gene therapy"

I needed to stay mature and not do something stupid like say what's on my mind "I could show you my dick and you could show me your throat"

Instead I said "Are you military?" "No, civilian. I've been set here from ATGC. Pleasure to meet you" she said cheerfully. She had a syringe in her hand I knew how to disarm knife wielding enemies a syringe was not that big of difference. "Don't worry this injection won't hurt a bit" she sounded like a nurse. I noticed the room's camera, armed guards would be here if I did anything funny. I held still against my will. "What's the shot for?" I asked. "Whats wrong? You don't like shots?" she was flirting with me. The injection did not hurt.

Campbell continued talking. "Snake listen up. It all went down five hours ago. Heavily armed soldiers occupied Shadow Moses Island, a remote island off the coast of Alaska" "What soldiers?" I thought aloud? "Next-Generation Special Forces led by members of unit FOX-HOUND. They've presented Washington with a single demand, and they

Say that if it isn't met, they'll launch a nuclear weapon." Dammit I thought to myself why the hell does this happen to me? "A nuclear weapon?" "I'm afraid so. You see the island is the site of a secret weapons disposal facility." Colonel answered. "FOX-HOUND hijacking a nuclear weapon?" I said, this was definitely not good. "Now you understand how serious the situation is. You'll have two

mission objectives. First, you're to rescue the DARPA (Defense

Advanced Research Projects Agency) Chief, Donald Anderson, and the

president of ArmsTech, Kenneth Baker. They're both being held as

hostages." Weapons developers were my targets to rescue great let them live to create more things to kill others great. "Those are some heavy duty hostages" I said to him. He continued "Secondly, you're to investigate whether or not the terrorists have the ability to

launch a nuclear strike, and stop them if they do. Any questions, Snake?"

He talked like I'd already accepted this mission. "Questions I haven't even said weather I'd accept this mission" "Well you can make up your mind after you hear more about the situation." Did I really have a choice? "Tell me about the disposal facility" "The disposal facility includes a hardened underground base. With our most advanced satellites can't tell what's happening" "So you want me to get in there and report back?... Sounds like a spy movie. "How am I getting in?" "We'll approach the facility by submarine and launch you in an SVD because the bases sonar would pick up the subs propeller and engine sounds, when you get as close as you can with it dispose of it and swim." This man was insane "You want me to swim in sub-zero Alaskan water!?" "That suit is the latest in poly-thermal advances. The facility covers the whole island. I'll contact you by codec when you reach the target." He explained. "This is a solo job as usual Snake, no weapons, or OSP will be sent with you, this is a top-secret Black-Op so don't expect any official support."

"Unfortunately Snake, I don't know much about what happened what I do know is that DARPA and ArmsTech were testing something at the base then FOX-HOUND took over." "Do we know were they are being held?" This question led to a string of important information. I learned that the DARPA Chief had nano machines too and would be able to show up my radar when I'm near. I learned that the terrorists had the ability to launch a nuke and even gave us the serial numbers of them. I learned of the PAL system being our only chance at stopping a nuclear strike. The soldiers I'll be taking on are modified by gene therapy but to me their just a bunch of video game players.

The terrorists want BigBoss' remains so that they can create some soldiers that would actually be on my level, I refuse to let that shit happen. The FOX-Hound unit I'm taking on is a group of soldiers that will be quite interesting opponents not to say I'm excited about killing them. I learned about them though. Sniper Wolf beautiful but deadly sniper, Psycho Mantis, FOX-HOUND's psychic, Vulcan Raven, giant, and shaman, Decoy Octopus, Master of disguise, Revolver Ocelot, western style gunslinger sharpshooter. Then there's the man that convinced me to go on this mission the terrorist leader Liquid Snake.

He looks just like me except a little bit darker in skin color. He was captured in Iraq and disappeared for a few years. When he was finally rescued he joined FOX-HOUND after I left. He is the soul purpose for me agreeing to go on this damn mission in the first place. I'll thank him after I kick his ass. Naomi explained her shot to me as well, an anti-freezing peptide it makes it so I don't freeze. Chemicals in that injection help me think and run the batteries in my nanomachines. "Your welcome" Naomi mused after the long-ass explanation ended it was time for me to get ready to go. "Naomi I need to borrow your scissors." I said "What for?" she asked "Just going to clean myself up a little, I don't want to be mistaken for the leader of the terrorists" She handed the scissors over.


End file.
